


A Tricky Situation

by Book_of_Disorders



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Also not beta'd, Catra is a witch, Entrapta is pure, F/F, We Die Like Men, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Disorders/pseuds/Book_of_Disorders
Summary: So Catra has had a lot of suitors stopping her from working on her magic. So it's time use magic to put a stop to it.(I got this idea off tumblr but didn't save the post so if you recognize it, please let me know so I can give credit)





	A Tricky Situation

Catra strummed her long nails on the wooden table. Another suitor had come to her house, demanded her attention, and now wasting her time. There were spells she needed to work on. But of course she couldn’t say that. Noooo all her suitors are non witches that might burn her at the stake if they find out. 

UUUUUUGGG THIS IS SO BORING

“I’m sorry, Kevin…”

“It’s Kyle”

“Don’t care, I am a busy lady so I’m going to have to ask you to leave for now” Catra opened the door and gave the clear sign to GET THE FUCK OUT. 

“O-oh ok. Just send a letter if you want to come by for tea” He murmured as he walked out “My estate is just-“ Catra cut him off by slamming the door. 

“Nope!” She strolled to the back of her cabin where she hid her magic. It was her happy place. She danced around the fireplace and pot in the center Of the room. Beautiful dried plants hang from the ceiling for easy grabbing for spells, her worktable a large wooden table covered in minerals and other ingredients was placed against the side wall. Her bookcase stood proudly in the corner, small but mighty. In the center back stood her pride and joy. Her family spell book. 

Picking it up, Catra brought the book the work table and filled throw it. Since her family all passed away before they could teach her magic, it has been a process to try and master all the spells in the book. Flipping through the pages, a spell suddenly caught her eye. 

“Oh, this is useful….”

“Ok, town meeting is in session!” Angela yelled to get everyone’s attention. As the room quiet down, Angela opened the floor for people of the town. Just as the first person went to open their mouth, the door was whipped open with a loud slam. 

“Sorry, I’m late” Catra purred. 

“I’m surprised you knew we had these,” mumbled Glimmer. 

“Aw sorry I don’t come a lot. I usually just… don’t care.” Catra strutted up to the front and moved in front of everyone in line. 

“Catra, we have a way we do things. Please wait your turn.” Angela said

“I know. I just don’t want to wait. I’ll be here for like ten minutes then you guys can do whatever you want.” Catra turned to the crowd 

“So as you all know I’ve gotten an annoying amount of suitors who want to woo me. It’s getting annoying and out of hand. So I’m starting a game.” Catra pulled a small brown cat out of her bag. “From now on if anyone comes around looking to be a suitor. Tell them the only way into my house is to get the key from the cat. I will automatically marry whoever gets the key.” Catra sets the cat on the ground and it ran out of the town hall.

“That’s it. I’m going home now” 

The crowd burst into murmurs. Some people couldn’t believe she was doing something like this. Some people worried for who she would have to marry. But most were excited for the entertainment.

Catra picked up the cat that had waited for her right outside the door. She quickly made her way back to cabin. Not knowing how long she had she quickly started on the spell. Throwing the key into the pot, Catra opened the spell book and started mixing the ingredients together. 

After almost an hour, Catra finally got the spell to clutch to the key. It glittered with magic as Catra prepared to slip it around her neck.

“I pray to the gods this works” she mumbled and closed her eyes as she slipped it over her head. 

When she opened her eyes, Catra had to blink a few times to get use to the way her new eyes worked. Looking down at her paws, Catra couldn’t believed it worked. She turned herself into a cat! 

Oh no she turned herself into a cat. 

Catra went to scream but it was a cat’s scream. She quickly jumped onto her work table and looked at the book. She did her best to read through for the reversal spell. It seemed like she just needed to take off the key. The size of the string for the key had shrunk so when she went to try to get it off, her cats paws couldn’t do it. 

‘Well, let’s pray someone decent comes around soon and I’ll let them take the key” 

She left her house through an open window and made her way to the town. The town meeting was getting out as she sat by the street to watch. Suddenly a woman dramatically rode in with flowing blonde hair and a beautiful white horse. What a drama queen.

“I am Adora and I’m here to court the beautiful Catra” she announced to the crowd. Catra had to admit she had style but she could already tell this Adora wasn’t gonna do it. Waaaay to many theatrics. 

“Aaaa” Glimmer had those ‘please take me now eyes’ and Catra let out a chuckle. Or the closest thing to a chuckle a cat can make. 

“Catra has recently announced that she was seeing no more suitors unless they can catch the cat with the key around its neck. The key is to her cabin” Angela explained to Adora.

“Awesome!” Adora jumped off her horse “A challenge! Where was the cat last seen?” 

Catra trotted up and rubbed up against Glimmer.

“It’s right here” Glimmer pointed to the cat. 

“Perfect!” Adora marched up to Catra. Catra sat down and licked her paw. This was going to be so much fun. As soon as Adora was about to grab the key, Catra lept to the side. Adora was a little confused and went to grab at Catra again. This time, Catra took off. Adora sprinted after her, yelling like a mad man. Catra quickly climbed a tree and used the tree to get on the roof. There, she laid down on the corner to watch Adora struggle, her tail flicking teasingly. 

At first Adora thought about climbing the tree but instead went back to the group. 

“Anyone have a ladder?” 

“How about you take a break” Glimmer piped up “You’re journey must have been long. We can get you a room in a nearby inn.”

“Um, ok. But a ladder is really needed… Or maybe a net” Adora mumbled as she followed Glimmer. Glimmer just nodded along, not truly listening to what she was saying. 

Catra giggled to herself. Hopefully this Adora person will see how entranced Glimmer is and will just marry her instead. Catra climbed down from the roof and made her way to the forest. She had to find a way to get the key off soon. She can’t spend too much time as a cat. As fun as it would be. 

After a night of failing to find a good way to get the key off, Catra decided to hide in her cabin for the day. There was no way she was going to be able to outrun that Adora all day with her lack of sleep. 

While Catra was lounging on her window sill when she noticed a girl sitting on the ground, using the tree as a back rest. She had a small tray of fish set a few feet away and she was tinkering with what looked like a small invention. Catra’s curiosity got the better of her and she walked down to see what was going on. 

The girl looked up when Catra was a few feet away. With a big smile, she waved at Catra. 

“Hi kitty! You’re Catra’s right? Well, I’m not going to chase you I promise but the fish is for you!” she went back to tinkering with the object in her hand. Catra stalked up to the tray of fish and started to nibble at it, keeping a close eye on the girl. 

It was odd because the girl seemed to have no interest in Catra but was obviously interested in the situation or she wouldn’t be here. When Catra was done with the fish, she walked away. 

“Come back tomorrow! I’ll have more fish!” the girl yelled after her. This girl had peaked Catra’s interest. 

The next day Catra went into town early. She immediately saw Adora stalking the main road with a big net. Catra sighed. To be honest, she truly hoped Glimmer had made a move by now but her luck wasn’t so good. 

“THERE YOU ARE!” Catra saw Adora sprinting at her. Catra rolled her eyes and started to run to a tree. 

“NOT THIS TIME” Adora cut her off and swung the net. Catra luckily was able to turn quickly enough to evade the net. Catra sprinted down the main street with Adora close on her tail. She dived into a small alley. Any local would know that the restaurant had a small doggy door for the owner’s dog. But Catra guessed Adora didn’t. 

She slipped into the kitchen and quietly waited. Adora started tearing up the alley and Catra went deeper into the kitchen. She saw the chef preparing for the day. She softly meowed and pawed at the chef’s pants. 

“Ah you’re Catra’s cat aren’t you? Well, I’ll give you a small treat” the chef had a small piece of chicken that he held out for Catra. She dibbled it from his hand until there was a knock on the back kitchen door. The chef went and opened. Adora was standing there. Catra took off before Adora spotted her. 

And that’s how the day continued. Adora would spot Catra, Catra would lose Adora, then get people to feed her until Adora would find her again. It really was a great day. Eventually, Catra decided to sneak back to the path back to her cabin. 

On the way back, Catra saw the purple haired girl again. There was a tray of fish and she was tinkering with a different small thing. Catra loudly meowed to announce her presence. 

“Oh! Hello! I wasn’t sure if you were going to come by today. I’m happy I waited.” she went back to tinkering with her thing as Catra ate the fish. This time, she decided to lay down and see if she could learn anything about this girl. Eventually the girl noticed that Catra was finished but didn’t leave. 

“Well kitten, you seemed to not hate me as much! That’s cool.” the girl said “ I’m Entrapta by the way. I live not too far from here. People don’t really know who I am because I don’t really leave my house. I usually just lock myself in there and work on my inventions.” 

Catra decided to sit and watch her work on what Catra assumed was an invention. Her concentration was so intense. As she shifted the piece in her hands, Entrapta would mumble to herself about what she needed to do or buy to complete it. The whole thing was adorable. 

And somehow, that became Catra schedule. Morning was Mess-with-Adora time and afternoon was watch Entrapta work time. But slowly but surely, the Mess-with-Adora time was being phased out and Watch-Entrapta-Work was increasing. Glimmer and Adora started spending more time with each other and Catra was slowly started getting so enamored by this small woman. It was almost annoying. 

“Hi Kitty!” Entrapta reached out Catra, who immediately hissed and batted the hand. 

“Oh I’m sorry! I promise that I was just going to pet you!” Entrapta kept her hand extended. Catra thought for a second. Even this was a trick to get the key, being married to Entrapta would actually be amazing. They could work together and have a peaceful life. So, Catra rubbed her head up against the hand. 

“Yay! I’m happy you trust me kitty! I hope you can put in a good word to Catra for me” Entrapta giggled and continued to pet Catra. Catra tilted her head with a confused confused look. 

“I don’t know if Catra actually knows how I am but I know her. She has such a power to her that you just can’t ignore! And I think alot of people don’t like her because she’s smart and doesn’t understand the necessity of certain things. That also might be me projecting” Entrapta giggled. 

She was silent for a moment before saying “I know I don’t know her so I wouldn’t want to get married right away but I just want the chance to know her” 

Well fuck… 

Catra sighed then very careful moved herself so the key was in Entrapta’s hand. 

“A-are you serious?” Entrapta grasped the key more firmly. Catra nodded and Entrapta removed the key. Catra closed her eyes as she felt the key slip over her head. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing on two human legs before a shocked Entrapta. 

“Hey” she sat down next to Entrapta “So you want to know me right?”


End file.
